vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gina Dupain
|-|Befana= |-|Gina Dupain= Summary Gina Dupain is Marinette's Italian paternal grandmother and Tom Dupain's mother. In the episode "Befana", after she mistakenly concludes that Marinette no longer wants to spend time with her, Gina is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Befana, a candy-themed supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A. At least 8-A with her fairy minions Name: Gina Dupain, Befana (As an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Gina Dupain = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing (She has travelled all around the world and quickly made friends with people wherever she visited. According to her, she managed to make a bear stop chasing her and befriended it) |-|Befana= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Flight (with her flying motorcycle), Vehicular Mastery (Can navigate freely with her flying motorcycle, including being able to flip with it and ride vertically without falling), Expert Gun User, Can turn people into coal statues, Deconstruction (Her coal candies can also break objects after turning them to coal), Can turn people into her fairy minions, Power Bestowal (Humans turned into fairies gain flight, and are able to fight Ladybug and Cat Noir), Immortality (Type 6); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Befanas that would remain immobile until Gina gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to other akumatized villains, fought Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir). Her attacks ignore conventional durability. At least Multi-City Block level with her fairy minions (Weaker than Ladybug, but can still fight her) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable, if not faster than The Mime and can keep up with Season 2 Ladybug and Cat Noir). At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed with her fairy minions (Her fairy minions can also keep up with Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains). At least Multi-City Block level with her fairy minions Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains). Akuma reproduction makes her somewhat hard to put down. At least Multi-City Block level with her fairy minions Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range. higher with her blunderbuss and mind manipulation Standard Equipment: Akumatized candy tin and blunderbuss. Her flying motorcycle Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: She's not immune to her own powers, meaning that she'll turn into a coal statue or become a mind controlled fairy if her candies touches her. Her powers will be lost if her candy tin has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return her powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Befana: Befana usually flies on her motorcycle, and observes the people around her. She often would blast her candies from her blunderbuss and will either transmutate or mind control people depending on their morality. Bad people, or just people who were caught being rude, disrespectful or unpolite will get turned into coal statues, while people who are kind, polite, selfless or did a good deed would get turned into a fairy minion, who are mind controlled by Befana and she can command them to do whatever she wants. Key: Gina Dupain | Befana Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Acrobats Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Petrification Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8